


Not My President

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Les Mis Song used, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: That whenever any form of government becomes destructive to these ends,it is the right of the people to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new government,laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form,as to them shall seem most likely to effect their safety and happiness.”- Declaration of Independence





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS FANFICTION -- EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE -- ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ANY SIMILARITIES ARE COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL.

_ “We hold these truths to be self-evident, _

_ That all men are created equal, _

_ that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights, _

_ that among these are life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. _

_ That to secure these rights, _

_ governments are instituted among men, _

_ deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed. _

_ That whenever any form of government becomes destructive to these ends, _

_ it is the right of the people to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new government, _

_ laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, _

_ as to them shall seem most likely to effect their safety and happiness.” _

_ \-  _ Declaration of Independence

* * *

 

Five years ago, America submerged into darkness. Just like other nations, United Kingdom, Germany, Italy, it was only a matter of time. And oh how the mighty fall.

It started with a wall.

Fifteen feet in height and twenty-three feet in width. Stretching from California to the tip of Texas, the most impenetrable wall known to man.

That was just the beginning.

Phone lines went down, both lan and cell. Then the internet. Next was the television. People relied on radios for news and updates.

People started disappearing. First a few, then a few more, then by the hundreds and thousands. No one was safe.

The protests thinned, their forces gone. All seemed hopeless. Or so they thought.

On a fateful day, five years later, a battle cry was heard.

“ _ This is not Great, this is not Glory, this is not America _ !” And with that cry, a revolution started.

The ground shook, and the houses trembled. Down the street came a crowd of people holding banners and flags of pride and protest.

“ _ Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? _ ” It started low, “ _ It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again! _ ” and gained, “ _ When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, _ ” and grew louder, “ _ There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes! _ ”

“ _ Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free! _ ”

They became louder and louder as they marched forth, toward the wall.

They repeated it in between chants of “ _ Down With The Wall! _ ”

Leading them, a latina teenager, wearing a flag of different shades of pink as a neck scarf, it covering the right arm. War paint was on her cheeks. 

“This wall comes down  **_today_ ** !” She yelled, others repeating it behind her. Her hair was as fiery as her cry, her sepia-hot cheeks stood out from the rest of her ochre brown skin. When she neared the wall, she grabbed the sledgehammer she was offered by one of the others.

“Not.” She hit the wall.

“My.” She hit the wall again.

“President!” She hit the wall again, making a hole. Others did the same all the way down the wall and then filled the holes with packs of C-4. When they were done, they cleared the way.

* * *

 

On the other side of the country in Washington D.C., her girlfriend was storming the white house. She had hijab wrapped around her head, tightly snug on her neck. It was pink, purple, and blue. She walked up the White House steps, her fellow fighters holding back congressmen. She got to the door, and walked inside. It seemed empty and cold. Only someone cynical could love this place.

She walked her way through the mighty house, to get to the Oval office. She kicked down the door when it wouldn’t budge, and there was a started noise inside.

“Come any closer and I shoot!” Screamed the President. His orange face became blood orange with anger.

She walked up closer to him, on the other side of his desk and stared at him as he squished himself against the office windows. He pulled the trigger but it did nothing because of her bullet proof vest but knock her back a few steps. She quickly jumped over the desk, while kicking the gun from his hands. She punched him in the nose. He dropped.

She took out cuffs and put them on him. She radioed in with her walkie-talkie for others to take him. When they arrived, she stared at him. Right before he was taken out the door, he looked back. And she said what she has been only dreaming of saying to him.

“You’re fired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on school prompt: apocalypse & [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150768298628/imagine-your-otp-are-born-in-a-post-democratic) (didn't exactly do what the prompted wanted tho sorry!)


End file.
